legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Merchants
Enemies article |image=BO2-Merchant.png |caption=Merchants in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} Merchants, Sarafan Knight: "Name and business."//'Merchant:' "What's this? By thunder, every week I depart by this gate."//'Sarafan Knight:' "Name and business."//'Merchant:' "Turo, bringing supplies to the garrison beyond the abode of the witch. Here is my toll. "//'Sarafan Knight:' "The bridge is fallen."//'Merchant:' "Again? And they've not repaired it?"//'Sarafan Knight:' "There's more important matters afoot. A company’s being sent out."///'Merchant:' "The smugglers are to be destroyed at last?"//'Sarafan Knight:' "Smugglers? There’s worse than that infesting the roads. But now the culprits will be dealt with."//'Merchant:' "At long last. Why pay such high tolls if they won’t keep the roads open, that’s what I say."//'Sarafan Knight:' "Hold your tongue! Or you may not keep it long. Open the gates, there!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Dark Chronicle Transcript (Chapter 7-The Canyons). (a woman haggles with a merchant) Woman: "But last week, these were only twenty per kilo."//'Merchant:' "That was last week."//'Woman:' "Oh, this is robbery!"//'Merchant:' "Listen, friend, the Sarafan buy whatever they will, at whatever price they please. This is all they left me, and I must still make a living."//'Woman:' "You're not the only one who has to live."//'Merchant:' "Take it or leave it."//'Woman:' "I’ll give you ten."///'Merchant:' "That's robbery!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Nosgothic Realm Transcript. sometimes known as''' Carters' '''Seraphan Knight:' "Name and business."//'Carter:' "What’s this? By thunder, every week I depart by this gate."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Name and business."//'Carter:' "Turo, bringing supplies to the garrison beyond the abode of the witch. Here is my toll. "//'Seraphan Knight:' "The bridge is fallen."//'Carter:' "Again? And they’ve not repaired it?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "There’s more important matters afoot. A company's being sent out."///'Carter:' "The smugglers are to be destroyed at last?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "Smugglers? There’s worse than that infesting the roads. But now the culprits will be dealt with."//'Carter:' "At long last. Why pay such high tolls if they won’t keep the roads open, that’s what I say."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Hold your tongue! Or you may not keep it long. Open the gates, there!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Nosgothic Realm Transcript. (One carter desperately threatens another, who has locked him in a prison cell at a patrol station.) Imprisoned Carter: "I'll have you know I have friends in very high places! You’ll pay for this!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Nosgothic Realm Transcript. or Traders, (A woman and a trader in the market area) Woman: "But last week, these were only twenty per kilo."//'Trader:' "That was last week."//'Woman:' "Oh, this is robbery!"//'Trader:' "Listen, friend, the Seraphan buy whatever they will, at whatever price they please. This is all they left me, and I must still make a living."//'Woman:' "You’re not the only one who has to live."//'Trader:' "Take it or leave it."//'Woman:' "I’ll give you ten."///'Trader:' "That’s robbery!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Dark Chronicle Transcript (Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Ten). were Non-Player Characters featured in Blood Omen 2. They were travelling merchants featured in Chapter 7:The Canyons, they presumably couriered supplies between Meridian and the rest of Nosgoth. Along their route, they were frequently attacked by Smugglers and Lesser demons . Merchants also worked in the Wharves and were presumably involved in sea trade as well. (Two fishermen converse at the docks.) First Fisherman: "I tell ya, it was that big."//'Second Fisherman:' "In your dreams."//'First Fisherman:' "I swear."//'Second Fisherman:' "And you lost it when he light went out?"//'First Fisherman:' "It slipped overboard – never saw it again."//'Second Fisherman:' "Riiight…" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Notes *Some Merchants seemed to be actively working with Smugglers in the Canyons, as they were found in a Smuggler's Warehouse and Smugglers in the area were also neutral to them in that area. Merchants could also be found imprisoned in cells inside a Sarafan gatehouse, (A prisoner, later released by Kain, shouting at his jailer) Prisoner: "You'll pay for this! I'll have you know I have friends in very high places!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Dark Chronicle Transcript (Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter 7). or restrained as Chained humans in other gatehouses . Other Merchants could be found wandering the Canyons (without Carts) or huddling by fires (these Merchants are apparently looking for something which appears seasonally in the Canyons) (Two men talk behind a campfire) Man 1: "I don't care who says this is the best time of year to find them. It's too cold, I tell ya."//'Man 2:' "Quit grumbling. I'm sure we'll find more tomorrow."//'Man 1:' "Providing we don't freeze to death out here." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002)Transcript. *Merchants are labelled as "mrchnt" in debug messages , but they are given a variety of less precise names in scripts, including "Man", "Fisherman" and "Prisoner" *The unidentified female NPC class seen in the Wharves, has a similar debug message to the Merchants ("mrchn"), perhaps suggesting that they are a female variant of the male merchant class . *Minor character Turo, seen at the start of[[Wild Places|''Chapter 7:]]The Canyons, has a Merchant NPC character model ; given their role as 'fishermen' (''see above), Jack and Plunkett, the unseen and missing NPC's in the Wharves, could be considered to be 'merchants'. Apathetic Woman: "He drowned then – on a clear day."//'Distraught Woman:' "He can’t have drowned, I tell you."//'Apathetic Woman:' "But you found his boat, and no one in it."//'Distraught Woman:' "He never went out yesterday. That I'll swear!"//'Apathetic Woman:' "He went fishing, you said."//'Distraught Woman:' "He left the house to go fishing with young Plunkett – you know the lad. I went down last eve to see if he was back. His boat was there, but no one’s seen him. Plunkett’s sister hasn’t seen him, either – since he left at dawn to meet my Jack yesterday. "//'Apathetic Woman:' "Oh, then they both drowned."//'Distraught Woman:' "They didn't go out, I tell you. The net was still rolled up in the bow. I rolled that net the day before, and Jack rolls it different from me. Not so tidy, you see – more seaman like. I tell you, they never reached the boat."//'Apathetic Woman:' "Then what happened to them?"//'Distraught Woman:' "That's what I don’t want to know. My Jack, he wouldn't have minded drowning. His brother was drowned, and his dad. They’d be company for him, see. But these goings on these days – it’s more than I can understand."//'Apathetic Woman:' "Hush, say no more."//'Distraught Woman:' "But my Jack...!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 NPCs Category:Enemies/NPCs Category:Blood Omen 2